The end
by emiko13
Summary: the end of naraku


Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

There was a mansion upon a hill. Intimidating, yet beautiful, just like the resident residing within the home. If you looked closely, you could see a lone figure looking out a window staring at the moon. The figures face was surrounded by long, silky, black hair. The resident was a male, with features that could only be described as cold, et beautiful . His cold, emotionless, red eyes stared critically at the moon. It seemed as if he was judging the moon as you would a piece of art. A sign came from his lips as he heard a small, quiet, yet loud noise. She was here again, and this time, she decided to let her arrival be known. His eyes flickered as he slowly, but surely started to move towards the door of the room.

A young, beautiful, female stood within the home of the resident. If you were to look at her closely, you would see the pain, and wisdom within her eyes. She was dressed in all black, her only weapons were a sword and a dagger. She was ready. This was the last battle, and only one of them would survive. He would pay for all of his crimes. Her fallen comrades would be avenged. She stood at the stair leading to the room holding her intended target. She ascended up the stairs slowly but loudly, letting him know she was there.

They both arrived at the door at the same time. Each person stood on the other side of the door, waiting for the other to make a move. The female decide to move first, throwing the door open, pushing the male away. "I was waiting for you" the male said, " as always, you never disappoint." the female said nothing. Her eyes were devoid of emotion, her body tensed, ready for any attack. The male smirked as he slowly brandished a sword of his on. " May the winner leave this place alive." with that said he attacked.

She waited at the last moment until her got to close, and dodged, twisting to strike back. His tried to move but was hit in the side. He stopped to look at the wound. Blood stained his clothing. He snarled swinging at her with anger and purpose. She gave as god as she got. When they paused to assess their wounds, he was badly bruised, and she had a few scratches on her. They could already tell who was going to win. He attacked more recklessly, with only the thought of survival in his mind. The female, on the other hand moved with purpose and poise. He went to get closer to swing at her, only to look down and see a dagger protruding from his stomach. He fell, shock evident in his eyes.

The female walked closer to the male, readying herself for the killing blow. He glared at her, hatred evident in his eyes. " it took 500 years to get to this moment," she stated, looking at him with the same amount of hatred. " you have the chance o finish it," he said, " go on… deliver the killing blow… Kagome." Kagome smiled as she looked at his soon to be lifeless body. "No," she stated, "I want to savor this moment." Kagome looked at him, as she watched to blood continuously flow from his stomach. He snarled making it as if he was trying to attack her one last time. With a quickness she severed his head from his body, watching as his body twitched ever so slightly.

"Goodbye…Naraku."

She made quick work of the area, making it look as if she was never there. She went about placing the bombs that she had concealed on her person. Taking one last look at the body of the former Naraku, she left. Once she was a good distance away, she pulled out a remote control, pressing the red button on there watching as the house exploded. Right afterwards, you could hear a cell phone ringing. Kagome picked up her cell phone pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Did you succeed?" a mysterious male voice said.

"Yes , Naraku is finally dead"

"Good" said the male, " of course, it wouldn't have tooken me 500 years to finally kill.

"Shut up…Sesshomaru."

The now identified male known as sesshomaru smirked, opening his mouth to speak.

" When will you get back"

"By tomorrow night. Tell shippou that I miss him" kagome said.

"I shall, see you then…My mate."

Kagome smiled, "Goodbye mate"

With that said, kagome hung up, walking away from the location of the still burning house of the former Naraku.

Finally after 500 years, they had gotten rid of the evil Half breed. Now, Her fallen comrades could finally rest in peace.

' _he is finally gone guys. The only bad part is that you guys weren't here to see it end. Rest in peace Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.'_


End file.
